


Drama queen

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Series: Random, cute fluff moments...... [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's a total drama queen and Clarke just ... Clarke's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama queen

**Author's Note:**

> Got this from a facebook post of a tumblr post.

 Clarke and Lexa had just finished changing and gotten out onto the snow when they both slipped.

 Clarke grabbed onto Lexa and vice versa, the snow where they'd just trodden was so squished down that it had basically turned to ice.

 A few days ago they had decided to go on a weird little snow rampage in the sow globe not too far away, there were multiple things to do, such as skiing, sledging, doughnuts and Clarke's personal favourite snowboarding. It was all inside of course.

 Lexa had grabbed onto the door way just in the nick of time, preventing them from having an embarrassing fall. They hadn't even started yet.

 They regained their composure and continued to the ski lift trying desperately to keep straight faces. The hilarity of it all eventually set Clarke off causing Lexa to follow not too far behind.

 They got a few odd looks here and there but they just laughed through it, too amused with the epic fail of 'walking through a door'.

 Clarke had gotten to the top before Lexa, seeing as she had reached the lift first and turned round just in time to see Lexa wipe away a tear. She smiled at her girlfriend and got one in reply.

 "Sooooo......that was fun." Clarke looks away ashamed at their misfortune.

 "Yeah, we haven't even started yet, come on." Lexa skipped past Clarke pecking her on the lips as she did so.

 They had decided sledging was probably the safest option right now, and grabbed one each at the little stand at the top.

 Sleds in hand they glanced at each other as they waited for the slope to clear before setting theirs down.

 "Okay, on the count of 3. Uno...Dos....TRES!" They push of from the top simultaneously and almost crash into each other before getting their hands on the brakes/steering sticks.

 Lexa got a face full of snow as she hit a slight bump in the slope. "Hahhahaha, too bad babe, looks like fate doesn't want you tooaaaaa..." Clarke rammed into the wall and fell out of her sled. She quickly flipped and got in again.

 "What was that about fate?" Lexa hollered over her shoulder, a big toothy grin stretching her cheeks.

 They eventually reached the bottom in record time, all the while giggling. Clarke almost slammed into the wall at the end as well, almost.

 "Hahahha, we are soo doing that again." Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and dragged her towards the ski lift.

 She felt a tug on her arm, and when she glanced over her shoulder Lexa was in the midst of trying not to fall over...again.

 Clarke let go and watched evilly as her girlfriend face planted the pile of snow, that just happened to be next to her.

 "Clarke leave me," She whacks a hand to her forehead feigning injury.

 "You're fiiiiine."

 "Go on without me" She slaps a hand to her chest, where her heart is.

 ".....Lex, let me help you up."

 "No Clarke it's too late." She let out a cloud of air and rolled about in the snow, caking her black jeans and coat in the white powder.

 Clarke muttered under her breath, "Fucking drama queen." She then let her eyes rest back on the still floundering girl and rolled her eyes, "Take my hand." Lexa takes it and gets back up grinning whilst doing so.

 "....Love is weakness Clarke" She lets go of Clarke's hand and faints over dramatically and rolls around once more before coming to a sudden stop on her front.

 "Lexa....I know you're not unconscious now, get you're arse up and moving." She kicked the sole of Lexa's shoe before marching off a grin etched into her face.

 Lexa just sat there watching her go, she grins, "Heh, how am I so lucky to have a girlfriend with a behind like that?"

 Clarke looks over her shoulder. "COME ON COMMANDER!" Lexa grins and sprints after the blonde.


End file.
